The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Coffee Jitters’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between a proprietary unnamed hybrid known as 12-41-2 (not patented) as the female or seed parent times and an unreleased proprietary selection of Manfreda longiflora (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed Aug. 12, 2014 and seeds were harvested and sown later the following autumn. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 14-157-6. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.